


Kissing 101

by adorejcw



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorejcw/pseuds/adorejcw
Summary: Chanwoo is unsure how to kiss. Jinhwan helps and teaches him.





	Kissing 101

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer, I apologize for my horrible writing. I was drinking my tea while questioning myself on why I was writing this.

Two weeks since Kim Jinhwan and Jung Chanwoo had started dating. After the two had found out that they had mutual feelings for one another, they thought being in a relationship wouldn’t hurt trying. However, the couple struggled with one thing.

A simple kiss to share.

They find it hard for themselves to commit to a simple kiss. The hugs and hand-holding from the giant younger one weren’t enough for Jinhwan. He wanted to at least kiss Chanwoo once. He wanted to end this awkward tension of a kiss.

***

“I..don’t understand why Chanwoo is scared to kiss me.” Jinhwan sighed.

Yunhyeong looks at Jinhwan with a concerned look. “You’ve been talking about this all week hyung.”

The elder one leans back against his chair continuing to pout about his situation. “I love the guy, he's taken me to the amusement park but he was afraid to kiss me when we were watching the fireworks go off.”

Yunhyeong listens to the elder’s situation. “Well, you know it’s only been about two weeks since you started dating. I know this isn’t your first time dating someone but this is Chanwoo’s first. You’re his first for basically _anything_ you do for the relationship. Maybe you need to be patient with him?”

Jinhwan looks down at the table in front of him. “Maybe you’re right. I’m just tired of waiting…”

“Don’t you love Chanwoo?”

“Yes,” Jinhwan responds without hesitating.

“Then, you have to be patient with him and wait until he’s comfortable to kiss”

“Yeah...I guess I have to be.”

***

Jinhwan knocks on the apartment door. He was standing in the chilly winter where the snow was slowly falling from the sky. After a couple moments, the door opens with Chanwoo standing by the door. The two exchange a small smile to each other. Chanwoo steps aside to let Jinhwan into the apartment.

As Jinhwan walked in, his foot gets caught on the doormat, causing him to almost fall over. He was caught by Chanwoo’s quick reaction. His arm slinked in front of his shoulders. The elder slowly moves his head up to find his face inches away from Chanwoo’s. The younger one’s heartbeat became fast and loud looking into Jinhwan’s eyes. He quickly helps Jinhwan regain his balance and shuts the door.

Chanwoo cleared his throat. “I didn’t expect you to be coming.”

Jinhwan takes off his coat and puts it up on the coat rack by the door and slips off his boots. “I...um..” He pauses then continues, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Chanwoo quietly nods and sits down on the couch next to his boyfriend, timidly.

Jinhwan looks down at his fingers and his nails as he was about to begin his sentence “I wanted to talk with you because it’s been bothering me lately. Ever since our first date.”

The younger one looked panicked. “I’m sorry if I did something you didn’t like that day..” He apologized quietly while looking down.

Jinhwan shakes his head at Chanwoo and grabs his hand to calm him down. “No, it’s more like a _me_ thing, but I’m wondering why you won’t…” He pauses, looks down at Chanwoo’s hand in his smaller hand. “I’m wondering why you won’t kiss me…” He kept his eyes on Chanwoo, waiting for an answer.

The maknae sighs. He seemed disappointed with himself. He knew that this discussion was going to come up sooner or later. “I’m sorry hyung. It’s just that..” He let out a little laugh. Jinhwan put his other hand on the hand that was holding Chanwoo’s.

“You’ve dated others before, that means you kissed others before. I haven’t dated anyone at all until you came. Hugging and holding hands in different than...kissing.” Chanwoo shook his head with a sad smile. “I don’t know how to kiss you.”

Jinhwan gave a little smile and looked down at his thumb rubbing Chanwoo’s hand to comfort him. “You don’t know how to kiss?”

He nodded hesitantly while still looking down in disappointment. Jinhwan used his hand to gently lift Chanwoo’s head up. “You should’ve said something, I could’ve helped you with that _problem_ ,” Jinhwan said in a gentle tone. He moved closer to Chanwoo.

“ _Kissing 101 with Kim Jinhwan_.” Jinhwan smiled widely at Chanwoo.

“We can start really simple. Lesson one. A peck. Where we simply connect our lips together. No tongue. Just lips. It can be just a way to let me know you love me.” Jinhwan places his hand loosely on Chanwoo’s bicep. The younger one simply looks at Jinhwan. “I’ll demonstrate. Close your eyes if you want to.” Chanwoo listens and shuts his eyes.

Jinhwan leans his face forward towards Chanwoo, slowly connecting the surface of their lips together. Chanwoo’s stomach suddenly had butterflies as he felt Jinhwan’s soft lips on his own. Jinhwan pulls back, opening his eyes.

“See? That wasn’t so bad.”

Chanwoo had a reassuring smile. He silently leaned in towards Jinhwan to connect their lips again. “Did I do it right?”

Jinhwan’s heart fluttered. “Perfect.” He said. “Lesson two. It’s a little more than just a connection. You could say it has a bit more _movement_ to it.” He chuckles quietly. Chanwoo gulped, slightly nervous about what’s going to happen next. “Just try to follow what I do.”

He leaned in slowly again, pressing his lips against Chanwoo’s. Jinhwan took over his top lip before taking over his bottom, then moving on to his entire mouth. The younger one felt Jinhwan move his lips on him in a sensual way. He mentally took a breathe and tried his best to mimic Jinhwan. Chanwoo could feel the corners of Jinhwan’s lips go up.

Jinhwan was smiling in approval.

He pushed forward onto Chanwoo’s lips. This sudden pressure causes maknae to let out a little moan. Jinhwan pulls away to look at Chanwoo. A slight sheen to his lips. “Sorry...I might’ve gotten too carried away there.” He laughed awkwardly at himself. “But, it’s good news that you’re a natural.”

“I-I am?”

Jinhwan nodded. An idea pops up in his head. He moves Chanwoo to where his body is facing front and Jinhwan moves himself to where he was straddling on his lap.

Chanwoo put on a little smirk. “This is interesting.” He was actually enjoying this _lesson_. He places his hands on Jinhwan’s lower back, Jinhwan’s arms around his neck. He liked the view he was seeing.

“Lesson two takes a bit of practice you know?” The elder’s voice was deep and seductive. Chanwoo felt chills down his spine hearing his voice.

Before the maknae could speak, he felt his lips crashed by Jinhwan’s. Again his top lip, to bottom lip, to his entire lips being taken over then Chanwoo kissing him back, though still unconfident about his kissing. Jinhwan tilts his head to the side to widen the kiss. He felt a sudden snap on his top lip and flinches away from Chanwoo, breaking their kiss. They were both breathing heavily. He touches his top lip, still feeling a slight sting of pain.

“Oh, shit..I’m sorry I bit your lip.”

“Is it bleeding?”

“No.”

“Then it’s okay. Just be careful next time. It takes practice.” Jinhwan smiles. He pats the top of his head. “Let me reward you for learning so fast.”

Chanwoo raises an eyebrow. He watches Jinhwan pull his shirt down to show enough of his skin. The next thing he felt was a pair of lips and suction on his collarbone. He let out a quiet whimper of pleasure. He could feel moisture and Jinhwan’s tongue on his skin. As he finished off, Jinhwan bit his skin to tease him a bit. He removes his mouth and smiles at his work. “Done.”

“A hickey huh?”

“Be glad it’s on your collarbone, where you’re able to cover it up easily.” Jinhwan draws his finger in a circle on the surface of Chanwoo’s neck. “Unless you want a hickey elsewhere.”

“I’m good for now.” Chanwoo shows a cheeky smile. He leans in for a gentle kiss for his boyfriend.

“Thank you for teaching me.”

 


End file.
